Los proverbios 31
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: ¡Una ficción cristiana de ventilador! ¡Lea y Goce!


Era la noche y el aire era levemente fresco. El bluenette cerró sus ojos y aspiró el olor fresco de otoño. El tuvo las manos en sus bolsillos de su abrigo negro largo, que se abrochó hasta el cuello. Un viento suave sopló, levantando arriba la parte de su abrigo, y de la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello. Pareció pacífico, y pareció apaciguar Kai.

Hasta que un susurro en los arbustos se oyera. Orbes carmesí chasquearon abierto, y él giró alrededor, deslumbrando en el ruido, y que lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando él buscó el área, él vio nadie. Los estallidos de pizarra soplaron en el viento, como él suspiró. Era sólo su imaginación.

Por ahí él pensó.

"Bien, Kai. Es agradable verle otra vez."

Kai giró agudamente esta vez, el viento ahora soplando detrás de él. El vino la cara a encarar con ella.

Los ojos azules que encuentran carmesí. La piel del cacao que brilla en farolas, rizos de cuervo que agarran la luz de luminant, como el viento sopló el pelo también. Ella estaba acerca de 5"2, esbelto, mas muy bien vestido. Ella llevó un sol de oro y una cruz de oro, un par de vaqueros de stonewashed, y una chaqueta hinchada negra. Los pendientes del aro añadieron a su mirada dramática de Siciliano, con un par de zapatos de lona negros.

Kai se enredó en ella. ¿ "Qué usted quiere, Carmen?" ?

Carmen pareció astuto, pero ella no era. su cara ablandada, y ella se rieron suavemente. Su risa encendió una llama dentro de Kai. ¿Cómo puede alguna chica quién corrió la G. O. D. la escuadra en la iglesia y siempre predica de la pureza agarra el corazón y la mente? Su risa era inocente, mas madra… sus ojos tuvieron la cara de Dios él mismo. Ellos examinaron y reflejaron su reflejo.

"Acabo de pasar por. Iba yo a los Ministerios de Beyblade… le hizo quiere venir conmigo?"

Kai quiso decir sí, pero él dijo simplemente.

"Bien, realmente, necesito pensar acerca de lo. Que tal no?"

Carmen sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno…"

Kai suspiró y comenzó a marcharse, cuando algo lo hizo muy agitado.

¿ "Qué tal Tyson? ¿Quiere usted ir con él?" ?

Kai dio la vuelta, una mirada del odio en sus ojos. ¿Zurce, esta chica no podría entender, que él no cuidó de la iglesia, en todo? El había crecido en la iglesia en la abadía, donde ellos oraron a la virgen María, y siempre fueron dichos orar a los santos. Mas cada cristiano El supo había hipócritas. Ellos siempre dicen que una vez usted comete un pecado, usted será maldecido al infierno para siempre, y no había tesoro en el cielo para usted. Y Boris… él, es un padre en la iglesia, exaltaría el nombre de Jesús con su voz poderosa, pero mas cuando él estaba detrás de las paredes de la iglesia, él cometía el asesinato, incesto, el pedofilia, y las mentiras. Y éstos no eran los ligeros cualquiera. Todavía en la catedral, ellos dijeron que él era un hombre verdadero de Dios. Qué, sí el derecho.

'Pero hay algo extraño acerca de esta chica… ella siempre perdona, siempre optimista, siempre feliz. ¿Si es hecha jamás ella algo malo, ella se arrepentiría, y quienquiera que hizo mal a ella, ella perdonaría… ella es una mujer verdadera de Dios- hombre, qué yo digo? ¡Ella es una chica de la iglesia! ¡Las chicas de la iglesia son malas!'

Adivino si usted quiere decirlo, Kai chasqueó espalda a la realidad, pero en el punto de vista verdadero, él chasqueó el derecho fuera. El mordió el labio inferior y mofado en ella.

"No, Alisha, yo le veré posterior…" y como Kai es, él anduvo el pasado ella, sin otra palabra.

Pero hizo poco él sabe, que ella había tomado una raja del corazón, y lo puso en el plato de ofrenda. ¡ (Que significa que ella lo obtiene interesó en el Señor y el Salvador Jesucristo, y no lo utilizando!)

Tyson se sentó en el hotel, esperando Kai para regresar, para que ellos puedan practicar. Bien, él no quiso practicar, pero él impuso mirando el techo como nada pasaba.

Había un golpe a la puerta.

"Yo lo obtendré!" Max lloró, como él se quedó sin el cuarto de baño con una bata verde en. El tuvo una toalla en la mano, y frotaba abajo el pelo en un par de zapatillas de conejito.

Max abrió la puerta, y dio un chirrido contento. ¿ "Ésos son para nosotros?" ?

Todos oyendo que esto corrió a la puerta. Ellos chirriaron también.

El hombre entregó a Max el paquete y se fue, como Max cerró la puerta.

El Bladebreakers rompió en el paquete, y atemorizó como ellos leen la nota y ojos hambrientos colocados en lo.

Era un paquete de Biblias, cada con sus nombres y unge en ellos, las entradas al Preparemos a Retumbar!" la Conferencia, Cruza el Movimiento e Iglesia Franklin C.D, las cruces de chocolate y pez de Jonah (pez sueco que prueba más como Niños de Sourpatch y es los sabores diferentes), galletitas de animales de Arca de Noé, y una botella de jugo de arándano.

La nota leyó,

Gracias para hacerlo hasta ahora Con Cristo, usted se elevará Para la palabra alentadora que Dios ha dicho

Toma parte con nosotros, el el pan nuestro de cada día

Fue escrito por los niños pequeños en la iglesia. Ellos los enseñaron cómo a Beyblade, así que ellos les obtuvieron alimento. ¿Aww… no es eso dulce?

Tyson sonrió.

¡ "Somos la victorias de gonna para ellos, los tipos! Para el Amor de Calvario, para Cristo!"

Bien, hay mi primer capítulo. Lea por favor y revise.

También, permitió por favor que mí saber acerca de los ministerios siguientes que usted querría ver en esta ficción:

Los MINISTERIOS de MMD- los Ministerios Modernos de Discípulos de Día. Esto golpea y canta.

BC4C- el Campo de Bota Para Cristo. Esto es un ministerio verdadero, y yo pondrán esto en. Esto tiene que hacer con el ejército, y cómo ir a combatir.

¡Los MINISTERIOS DIARIOS del PAN- Usted aprende a cocinar… yay!

RNR4C-ROCK Y ARROLLA a 4 CRISTO. ¡Sí, adoro el golpecito, pero tan largo como el ruido es para Cristo, trabaja para mí!

¡Dígame por favor… y me da más ideas!!!


End file.
